


Damage (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Winchester Sister, Winsister, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Sam and Y/N tries to figure out why Dean is so upset.





	Damage (Winchester x sister!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; cheating (?), swearing

Sam and I were watching T.V. while drinking beer when Dean stormed in the bunker, looking upset as ever. I looked over at Sam as we both wondered what made him so mad.

‘Dean?’ I called my brother’s name softly but he ignored me and slammed the door behind him as he went to his room.

Quickly, I got up off the couch and barged into Dean’s room. ‘What happened?’

'Nothing.’

'It doesn’t seem like nothing to me. Where were you anyways?’ Dean never told us where he was off too and maybe knowing that might give me a clue about why he was upset.

Dean took his shirt off and jumped into his bed. 'Just leave me alone, Y/N.’

'Dude, please just tell me.’ I sat on his bed, trying to comfort him. I hated seeing my brothers in a bad mood and all I wanted to do was make them feel better.

'You can’t help me.’

'I might be able to.’ I grabbed Dean’s forearm and squeezed it lightly as a gesture of comfort.

He faced his back towards me without another word. As stubborn as he can be, I knew that I would never get an answer for him. I decided to come back tomorrow when he calmed down.

'What happened?’ Sam asked as I walked back to the living room.

'I don’t know. Do you know where he just came back from?’

Sam stayed silent as he closed his eyes and thought of any hints that might lead us to Dean’s whereabouts tonight. 'Remember this morning he wouldn’t shut up about that girl that we met at the bar the a few weeks ago?’

A while back, Dean met a girl at a bar when we were all having a few drinks. The usual player that he was, surprisingly Dean acted different towards her and actually showed affection.

We would of never thought that Dean really liked her and it made perfect sense if something happened between the two of them. The real question is, why did he never tell us where he was going?

'Dean would of bragged about having a date. Why didn’t he tell us where he was going?’ Sam questioned with his hands on his hips.

I shrugged, 'Hopefully he can fill us in on what happened when he wakes up in the morning.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

The next day, the first thing I did when I woke up was visit Dean in his room. He was already awake when I saw him but he was laying still, covered up in his blanket. 'How’re you feeling, brother?’

'Okay, I guess.’ His tone said otherwise.

Walking over to the other side of the bed, I kneeled on the ground to face him. 'Dean, what’s wrong? This isn’t like you.’

'Kiddo, I just want to be left alone for a bit.’

I’ve never seen Dean so sad before and it made me more curious to what made him feel like this. Something really bad must have happened and I needed to know what was going on.

Before leaving his room, I gave my brother a big warm hug. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Sam making some coffee. 'He’s still not telling me anything. I think we should get him something to cheer him.’

'Good idea. Let’s go to the diner and get something to eat. We can bring him some of his favorites back.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

'To go, please. Thank you.’ Sam handed the waitress the menus before she turned and walked away. 'If he won’t tell you what’s wrong, there’s no way he’ll tell me.’

Even though Dean confided with me more when it came to his issues, there were more things he was comfortable talking about with Sam than with me. 'You should ask him again.’

'I don’t want to nag him constantly and make him angry though.’ Sam said.

The bell on the door rang as someone entered the diner. I looked up and saw a couple walking to the booth right behind Sam. 'Don’t turn around but it’s her.’

His eyes widened as he whispered at me, 'Her who?’

'Bar girl.’ I whispered back at my brother. As I tilted on my left to peek over the couple sitting afar, the two were sitting right by each other. 'It makes sense.’

'Damn, Dean must of really liked her.’ Sam murmured. 'He must have found out about that man.’

As I saw the woman get up and approach our booth, I kicked Sam in his shin. He grunted and bit his lips, then was interrupted by the woman as he tried to yell at me. ‘Hey, Y/N right?’

‘Yes, what’s up?’ I said, trying to sound casual. 

‘Dean gave me this necklace and I thought I give it back.’ She placed the jewelry on the table before she walked away. 

Something in my head just snapped as soon as I saw the necklace. Dean would never go out of his way to buy a girl a present, let alone jewelry. It broke my heart to witness this woman play with my brother’s heart.

I quickly stood up and stomped my way towards the couple, ‘By the way, my brother is a great guy and you’re stupid to lead him on like you did.’

‘What?’ The man looked at me with a confused look. 

‘You heard me. Your girlfriend fucked my brother a few weeks ago and probably went on a date with him last night. You’re getting played too.’ 

The man shook his head before storming out of the diner and the woman stood still, staring at him walking away from her. ‘Thanks a lot, bitch.’

‘Excuse me?’ I yelled then felt a tug on my shirt as Sam pulled me away from her. 

‘I know what you’re about to do. Don’t do it.’ Sam spoke in a soothing voice. ‘Punching her won’t solve anything.’ 

‘Yes it will.’ I said as I eyed the woman chasing after her boyfriend outside the diner. 

Sam sighed as he let me go, ‘Y/N, we’re getting our food and we’re going to check on our brother.’

As much as I hated Sam’s logic, he was right. The most important thing here was to make sure Dean was alright. Slowly nodding and agreeing with him, we both sat back down in our booth.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

Dean was seated on the couch when Sam and I got home. I smiled as I saw him watching one of our favorite cartoons growing up. ‘Remember when we used to watch this show every Sunday morning?’

‘Then dad would get angry because he thought it was a waste of our time?’ Sam chuckled and joined me as we both sat next to him. 

‘Yeah, I guess.’ He replied, not making eye contact with us. 

I looked over at Sam, giving him gestures to say something to cheer him up. ‘Uh, Y/N tried to fight someone today.’

Knowing that Dean might possibly interrogate and yell at me, I slapped Sam for snitching on me. ‘Who did you try to fight?’

‘The girl from the bar.’ Sam blurted. I hit him in the thigh as he brought up a touchy subject. ‘Sorry, you said to say something.’

‘Yeah, to make him feel better. Not to make him feel bad, you dumbass.’ 

Dean turned to me, ‘Wait what? How d-’

‘We figured it out and coincidentally, we saw her at the diner.’ I reached out in my pocket and gave him back the necklace. ‘I’m sorry, Dean.’ 

He took a deep breath as he grabbed onto the necklace, ‘I didn’t tell you guys because I was embarrassed that I had feelings for her a little too soon. Now I’m even more embarrassed that I got dumped.’

‘She was full of shit anyways.’ Sam added. ‘You’ll find someone better.’ 

'Yep. Plus what’s better than shitty people?’ I grinned and handed him the bag full of food. ‘We got you your favorite.’

Dean’s smile faded away quickly as he dug into the bag, ‘Uh, it’s just salad in here.’

‘Where’s the pie, Sam?’ I rolled my eyes at my brother, ‘You had one thing to do and it was to make sure we had Dean’s food!’

Sam snapped back at me, ‘How is this my fault? If you didn’t go to the bathroom three hundred times, maybe you would’ve noticed that the pie wasn’t in there. Not to mention you tried to punch a stranger before that.’

‘I love you guys, you know that?’ Dean blurted as he wrapped his arms around us. 

‘But Y/N forgot your pie.’ Sam said, ruining the moment. I lightly slapped him in the head, annoyed that he blamed me about the missing pie. 

‘No one will compare to you guys, the best siblings ever. Thanks for having my back guys.’ 

Hugging Dean and Sam tightly, I kissed both of them on the forehead. ‘I love you guys too.’


End file.
